Powdered cleaning formulations for dry cleaning carpets and other textiles are known. The formulations generally contain surfactants, absorbants and water. In use the powder is brushed into the carpet fibers; allowed to absorb the soil. After drying the carpet is then vacuumed thereby removing the soil laden powder leaving a clean carpet.
Various absorbants have been used, ranging from clays to dried corn cobs, a combination of cellulose fibers, powdered borax, wood flour and fumed silica. Both cellulose fibers and borax have been used as absorbants but not in the same formulation. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,494, 4,834,900 and 4,395,347.
Zeolites, natural and synthetic, in combination with surfactants and organic solvents (nonaqueous) have also been used in formulations for dry cleaning textiles. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,882.
The problem is that such prior art formulations are not complete cleaning systems. For example, water must be added before use. Moreover the formulations are fluffy causing difficulties in filling containers during manufacture. These powders have very poor flowing characteristics that make effective dispersals on carpets difficult.